Fade Away
by Kuroi Neko Kagamine
Summary: ON HIATUS Amu is running away. From who? Its none other than Ikuto. He has always been protective of Amu, but did he go a little to far this time? Will Amu get to Fade Away or will Ikuto stop her from doing so? Amuto. Rated T just in case. Two-shot. Songfic.


Hello ^.^ I'm back with this Amuto two shot songfic! :) This song, Fade Away by SONiKA is just simply amazing. Well, too me it is. While I was listening I thought I could make a fanfic out of it :3 I'll stop talking now so you can read! :D

I don't own Shugo Chara! or Fade Away! ^.^

**_xXxXxXxXx_**

**_What would you do..._**  
**_If the one you loved might just be..._**  
**_An Illusion..._**

**_You have been in my memory…_**  
**_You were the hero in my fantasy…_**

"Ikuto..." Amu said quietly as she sat on her bed. A few tear drops were sliding down here cheeks. Her knees pulled up to her chest while the lights were off. The window was open letting in a cold breeze, she didn't bother to use a blanket. It was almost midnight, but Amu didn't care. 'Ikuto…he...he changed. Now it feels like he was just...just an illusion...' Amu thought. 'I've known him since I was a kid. He was always been protective of me, but now it feels like it has gone a little too far. I can't even hang out with Rima, Yaya or Utau anymore. He was my hero, now it feels like he's my worst enemy…'

**_That one day you will let me free..._**  
**_From this grieve, out of this boundary…_**

Amu sat up and wiped here face. She could feel that her skin was freezing. 'Maybe…Just maybe he will let me go… I'll tell him that I'm going to leave…' Amu picked up here cellphone and started typing a message.

**_Ikuto, I'm going to go away for a while… I'll be back soon. I just wanted to let you know._**

She looked at it over one last time and hit send. She waited a few minutes for a reply.

**_Amu, what are you talking about? You're leaving? We didn't talk about this. You're not going anywhere. I'm coming over now. Don't move._**

Amu read the text with fear. 'Ikuto. H-Hes coming right now?! I have to get out of here!' Amu thought with panic. She frantically got her baby pink suitcase and started putting in anything she needed. Amu started writing a quick note to her parents saying she was leaving. She quickly changed into warmer clothes, which consisted of: really fuzzy brown boots, gray sweat pants that almost touched the ground and a thick pink winter jacket. Amu grabbed her phone and started looking at plane tickets.

**_Should I guess it's all pretense… _**  
**_Should I know your false intends…_**

While Amu was looking for flights that were leaving soon many thoughts were in her mind. 'What if I don't leave in time? What if Ikuto stops me? What if there aren't any spaces left in the flights? What am I going to do? Why am I doing this?' That last thought made Amu stop for a while. 'Wait…Why am I doing this?'

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Flashback **_

_**3 months ago...**_

"Ikuto." Amu called.

"What?" Was his response. He was currently lying down on her bed getting ready to take a nap.

"I'm going out with Rima, Yaya, and Utau." Amu said while she put on some earrings.

"Amu, stay here." Ikuto commanded.

"Why? We have been planning to go out for a week."

"Amu, just stay." Ikuto tried again. This time he was begging. He gave Amu a puppy dog face.

"Mmm..." Amu said as she looked at Ikuto. "Fine...I'll stay," Amu gave in. "Not because you begged. Its just that I'm a great girlfriend." She said playfully.

_Little did she know that was her last night of feedom..._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**_When I look at you..._**

**_It will never be the same again..._**

After, remembering that time, Amu was suddenly struck with grief. Right after that day Amu almost lost contact with them. Rima never texted anymore. Yaya wasn't coming over and Utau was calling as well. Amu was left alone. She finally came back to her senses and looked back at her phone. It wasn't too long until she found a flight leaving to Tokyo in 30 minutes. Amu started to walk out the door. She thought about Ikuto again. 'What happened to the sweet and kind Ikuto? Now all I see it an over protective boyfriend who thinks of me as a prize.'

**_I saw your lies behind your dark eyes..._**

Amu kept thinking. 'Ikuto has also been suspicious. I remember sometimes that women would call his cellphone on nights after he says he goes out.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_**Flashback**_

_**1 week ago...**_

It was storming outside. Dark gray clouds loomed over the city. Thunder was booming and lighting was lighting the sky. Amu luckily got home in time before it started pouring. Unfortunately, Ikuto wast as lucky.

"Amu, I need to use your bathroom." Ikuto said as he walked into her room soaking wet.

"Go ahead. Ami is at a sleep over and my parents are at a magazine convention." Amu replied as she went to find Ikuto some extra clothes.

"Alright." Ikuto put his phone and other things on Amu's bed.

A few minutes after Ikuto went to the bathroom, his phone rang. When Amu looked at the caller ID it said unknown. Curiously, Amu answered.

"Hey, Ikuto. This is Yuuki." The woman on the other line said.

"Ikuto can't get to the phone right now." Amu replied calmly. 'Yuuki? What the hell has Ikuto been doing?' Amu thought.

"Oh I see. You must be his little sister, Amu. I saw your picture on his phone. Anyway, tell him I called. Bye." Then, she hung up.

Amu closed the phone and put it on her bed. 'Little sister? I'm his girlfriend.' Amu didn't question Ikuto later. She just let it slip.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_**Need to run away...**_

_**Run away...**_

_**Run away...**_

Amu snapped out of her thoughts once more and locked the door. She looked back at the house one last time. She walked down the pavement until she reached the front gate. When she stepped onto the side walk she whispered one thing.

'Sayonara.'

**_xXxXxXxXxXxXx_**

Me: Ooo cliff hanger XD

Ikuto: What's going on here... What did I do?

Me: You'll see...in the next chapter...hehe

Amu: ...Oh no. She's having one of her weird fantasies!

Me: -_-" Anyway, please R&R :D This is a two shot! Look forward to the next chapter! :) It might come out tomorrow if I type fast enough XD


End file.
